The slightly happier battle with Remus and Tonks
by Flashpoint-addict-Emily
Summary: This is what would have happened in battle of Hogwarts if Tonks and Remus didn't die. Moody and Sirius are alive.


_First Harry Potter story. Be nice please. __ umm so in my story Tonks' dad left when she was younger and moody was the "dad" in her life since she finished Hogwarts. He became protective. MADEYE AND SIRIUS HAVENT DIED. This is what would have happened if Tonks and Remus didn't die. WHICH THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE. :P R&R thanksss !_

_**When bolded and italic, it's Tonks' thoughts.**_

"Remus! Stupify! Remus!"  
Tonks had found him, her husband, battling Dolohov and had stunned him. She didn't want to distract Remus and give Dolohov the advantage. There were too many green killer curses flying around.  
"NO! Dora please go home! Please I'm begging you go home to Teddy. I love you too much for you to be here, it isn't safe. You musn't be here. Go home my love, be with our son Dora" Remus cried holding his wife close. He was close to tears, he couldn't live if something happened to her.  
"Remus I couldn't just wait around wondering if you were alright. As much as i love Teddy, he's safe with my mum, you weren't safe. I needed to know what happens when it happens, not with Kingsley standing at my door step telling me I'm a widow." Tonks was sobbing into Remus' robe at this point. They had to hide behind a hill and a tree to avoid getting hit.  
"Dear please, PLEASE go home. I can't imagine life without you" Remus begged.  
"Neither can I! That is why I'm here. Merlin Remus I love you, and I have to fight! I'm an auror damn it! Let's go." Tonks argued as she ran towards the school. Then she heard that dreadful laugh.

"Itty bitty baby Nymphy and her mutt. Isn't that adorable? The half breed at home with the blood traitor?"

"Well hello to you too Aunt Bella" Tonks replied faking enthusiasm.  
Remus stood protectively between Tonks and Bellatrix.  
"Go away Bellatrix" he sneered.  
"How dare you talk to me, you pup"  
"Don't talk to him like that you bitch!" Tonks yelled stepping out from between her husband and Aunt. Bad move.  
"Crucio!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tonks screamed. It felt like thousands of sharp knives running up and down her body. The pain was 10 million times worse than child birth.  
"Stop it! Please!" Remus sobbed dropping to his knees grabbing Tonks as she screamed and shaked. It was almost as painful to watch. Almost. The screams attracted the attention of many. Only a few could find the strength to kill off the death eaters they were fighting and run the way to were Tonks lie.  
This included Kingsley, Mad-eye, and Sirius.  
"Bellatrix stop it!" Moody yelled as he sent a killing curse her way. To his inconvenience Dolohov had been unstunned and formed a shield around the both of them.  
"You bastard! Leave her alone!" Kingsley yelled.  
Sirius heard Tonks yelling screaming and crying, begging for her to end the curse. It had been almost 5 straight minutes. The sound of Remus sobbing and begging put him over the edge. He lost control and tackled Dolohov which of course broke his concentration. This caused him to end the protective shield. Moody sent a killing curse at Bellatrix and Kingsley sent one to Dolohov.  
The sound of Tonks crying was all they heard.  
"You alright Tonks?" Moody asked blinking back the tears in his good eye.. He had served as the father figure in her life since her dad left shortly after her birth. It pained him dearly to see her like this.  
"Yeah. Just perfect..." Tonks muttered as she blacked out from the pain.

beep beep beep beep

Tonks awoke but kept her eyes closed as she listened to the voices around her.  
"Will she be ok?" asked a deep worried voice. Kingsley.  
"Healer said if she doesn't wake up soon, they'll have to use arrecabeta" replied another pained voice. _**Siruis.**_  
"But it was only crucio" said a shocked voice. _**Remus.**_  
"No. No, it wasn't. Before she caught up with you Remus a death eater scratched her arm with a stick" _**Mad-Eye.**_  
"Yeah. So?" Sirius asked sounding confused.  
"It was dipped in a poison." Mad-Eyes voice was breaking. Tonks deserved to be home watching Teddy, not laying in St. Mungo's.  
"What kind of poison?" Remus asked clenching his teeth.  
"Sparovane" said a hoarse yet chipper voice.  
"Tonks!" all four men yelled.  
Remus kissed her lips and embraced her, said "I love you so much Dora", Mad-eye kissed her forehead, showed compassion, actually said "glad your alright kid", actually smiling no less, Sirius also kissed her forehead and cracked a joke which they all laughed at, while Kingsley just smiled and hugged her saying he was glad she was ok.  
"How's Harry. Did anyone die?" Tonks asked quickly.  
"Yes" Moody replied.  
Tonks looked concerned.  
"2 main people" he continued.  
She bit her lip.  
"Stop worrying my baby cousin, Moody. Mouldy Voldy, and Bellatrix" Sirius replied laughing.  
"So it's over?" she asked hopefully.  
Remus chuckled.  
"Yes, love of my life. It's over" he replied, kissing her gently.  
"EWW, PDA on my cousin Remus?" Sirius smirked.  
Andromeda came in with Teddy, handing him to Remus so she could gush over Tonks. When she had relaxed and kissed every inch of her daughters face saying "I though I lost you baby. I love you," Remus handed Teddy over to Tonks.  
Mad-Eye, Siruis, Kingsley, and Andromeda smiled genuinely as they took a picture of the Lupins.  
Remus, graying hair getting darker again, Teddy, bright blue hair, and Tonks beaming with bright pink hair flowing deeply.

The war was over. All of them together as one big happy family. It was their happily ever after.

_Thanks for reading. Review please._


End file.
